An Alternate Spin: Beginnings
by hellsbells101
Summary: Prequel to AAS: ITSOTGM. See how it all began in the alternate spin universe.


Disclaimer: I do not own the West Wing, I only own my twisted imagination.

Sam was trying to cheer up Josh; considering his best friends job was on the line it was an incredibly difficult task. Of course, the task nigh on impossible when a reporter accosted them.

The reporter sat down, ordered a drink and asked nonchalantly, "Do you still have a job?"

Josh looked over the reporters shoulder, caching the eye of a pretty brunette. He was choosing to ignore the pointed question, knowing his job was in danger. Josh figured it was best that he did not blow up at the reporter despite the urge.

Josh knew that he was a smartass but in his line of a work, it was not necessarily a bad quality. However, today was one of the few days that he really wished he had been born with a filter between his brain and his mouth.

Instead, Josh listened as Sam toyed with the reporter, "No comment. Now please I just want a drink with my friend before I go back to the office."

The reporter was confused and asked a little incredulously, "You're going back to the office?"

Sam smirked, "You're not getting a comment."A little affronted the reporter asked, "Why not?"

Sam could not hide his amusement, "Well my wife loves it when I have nice, honest chats with journalists on the record."

Josh snorted, "Not likely you'd be sleeping on the couch for at least a month."

Sam could not deny the truth of the statement so did not bother. CJ was trying to limit the damage of Josh's statement on Capitol beat and Sam thought it best to get back to the office and help. He threw his money on the bar, "Well good night all, have fun."

Josh refused to give Eddie anything but given the looks the stunning brunette was throwing his way the evening would not be a total loss.

* * *

><p>The senior staff all groaned, when then they got the page in their respective places. Josh had quickly extricated himself from the cute brunette; Toby got cute with a flight attendant and got nowhere. CJ and Sam were the luckiest in that they had crashed on the sofa in her office. Her staff knew better than to open her office door in the morning least they wish to earn an epic tongue-lashing. CJ particularly relished making people cry if she had yet to have any coffee in the morning.<p>

Their pagers went off simultaneously, causing them to startle awake. It startled CJ badly enough to cause her to fall, Sam tried to catch her but only managed to break her fall. Sam decided discretion was the better part of valour and said nothing; instead, he reached for his pager and did not bother to stifle his groan upon reading the message.

CJ looked at him, "Why do I get the feeling that's not because of a bruise?"

Sam disentangled himself a little reluctantly, "Love to, accept the President fell off his bike."

CJ groaned, "You know if you love me; you'll get me coffee."

Sam chuckled, stealing a quick kiss, "Only for you."

He ran into is office so he could change his shirt and prayed no one bothered him. He set the coffee maker in his office on; he wanted to brew some Kono for himself and CJ because he somehow knew that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Josh listened in his office as Toby laid out a plan that just might save his job. It was the second most disconcerting thing that had occurred that day for Josh. Donna bringing him coffee had already thrown him off guard and now Toby showing an inkling of concern for Josh.<p>

Josh knew it was crazy day when he was voluntarily sitting down with Mary Marsh. His day worsened when he realised that his one nightstand was in fact a call girl, he just hoped that nothing would come of it. It was too bad but the last thing he needed while embroiled in an argument with Mary Marsh was for a story like this to break.

He figured he would talk to Sam; he was a lawyer and could maybe break the news to CJ. After all, he mused that was what best were for, breaking the news of your faux pas to his wife the Press Secretary. Josh winced when he saw Sam walk into the communications department, still wearing his suit from the day before. Josh knew that when there was a PR disaster, CJ and Sam tended to stay at the office and work late catching a few winks on her couch.

He walked in a little timidly, which was a big warning sign in itself. "So I might have slept with a call-girl."

Sam looked up from his work with a look of horrified fascination, "Do you want to shut the door?"

Josh sheepishly shut the door and explained everything to him. Sam looked him directly in the eye as he put his legal pad down, "You need to see Ceej."

Josh was squirming, "Yeah because that will end well. Hey you could tell her."

Sam laughed, "Yeah that is not happening. Josh we did not go home last night trying to neutralise Mary Marsh. I have to deal with this speech you need to tell Ceej."

Josh was clearly reluctant, "You know I'll go ask Toby."

Sam was trying not to laugh and failing, "Yeah because he will be clearly sympathetic."

Josh looked next door at Toby; he knew better than try but he wanted to talk to Toby before going to CJ.

Toby's look of astonishment spoke volumes, "You accidentally slept with a prostitute. What did you do trip and fall?"

"No I didn't know and it was a one night stand."

The conversation was interrupted by Sam coming into the room, "Toby I have the draft." Sam seeing the reluctance on his best friends face, remind him, "Josh go and see Ceej before she tries to maim you."

Josh was almost pouting, "I'm not in enough trouble already."

Sam did not look impressed, "We can spin Mary Marsh or at the very least placate her but Josh Ceej needs to know. Tell her or I will."

Josh was shaking his head, "Come on Sam."

Toby was still smirking at him; Sam was simply shaking his head in disbelief, "Josh, wife trumps best friend in this case. You know in the vain hope we get home tonight I'd rather not be sleeping on the couch."

Josh looked to Toby, reluctantly dragging his feet, "Okay I'll be cool in the meeting."

* * *

><p>As the rest of the senior staff was in the meeting with the religious leaders, it fell to Sam to brief Leo on the events of the day. He gave a brief of all the weeks planned events and where the communication department was in terms of these events. Sam was finishing when they heard raised voices coming from the mural room. They shared a look, as they knew who was in the meeting. However, they were a little shocked when they realised it was Toby shouting and not in fact Josh. If Toby was angry, it was not a good sign, Sam could not help but suggest, "We should go and you know stop blood being spilt in the White House."<p>

Sam could not hide his alarm; then again, Leo looked as alarmed as he was. They hurried, wanting to get into the mural room but were stopped by Margaret, who informed Leo, "He's back and he's upset."

Leo could not help but sigh. Today was turning out to be a hell of a day for the senior staff. Leo and Sam slipped in the side door just in time to see President Bartlet enter. They were both horrified when they heard about the President's granddaughter, Sam could not deny though that he took great delight in watching Mary Marsh slink out the door.

Sam was very relieved, the President had not asked for his friend's job and he was hopeful that he and CJ would be able to go to their apartment at a reasonable time that evening. He trailed his two best friends and wife as they started to decompress from their tense meeting.

Josh was ecstatic, walking backwards so he was facing Sam, "I'd like to point out that I was the calmest one."

CJ laughed, "God Tobus at one point I thought you'd take a swing."

Josh smirked, "I particularly liked the way you said nothing at all CJ."

CJ pretended to be affronted, "I was a little shocked and trying to work out how I'd spin the train wreck I saw developing."

Sam wisely said nothing, not wishing to incur the wrath of the Sisterhood, something that neither Toby nor Josh had yet to learn, "Ignore him CJ will you come and find me when I'm done."

CJ sighed, knowing that she had to go back and herd the Press, "Yes well, I have to go and play den mother."

Sam laughed, hoping to cheer her up a little, "Wanna grab lunch in the Mess later?"

"You know I do, neither of us will want to cook. Go before Toby starts to bellow."

Sam ignored the people milling around them, letting his emotions show clearly, "Okay, see you later. Love you."

CJ returned the smile, wanting to kiss him but remembering their vow to keep physical displays of affection to a minimum in the workplace, "Love you to Spanky."

A/N As always please read and review.


End file.
